The chipmunk disaster
by Lukas Angelis
Summary: With their adventure began, they have no idea what is in store for them. Read and enjoy their adventure through the jungles, cities, deserts, and mountains as they face pain, death, and much sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

The Chipmunk Disaster

A/N: This story is my take on the awesome movie The Chipmunk Adventure. In my opinion, the story deserves much more action, danger, and angst; it is my first adventure story but still my normal sad, sad tale. Please try to cut me some slack. I figure since the chipmunks and chipettes aren't in school, it must be the summer months. Since I am putting this story in journal form I will try and put at least one entry from a chipmunk and one chippette per chapter.

Chap. 01: The Bet

Simon's Journal

June 23rd: night

I can't believe Alvin; he really got us in a situation this time. This is downright... I don't even have a word for what he did this time. He is just being totally selfish again. I mean I know that he can be a little headstrong no wait, idiotic, when he wants to impress someone but this is ridiculous. Let me just try and explain.

So there we were at the diner, Alvin and Brittney were competing on the "Around the world in thirty days" game. Alvin had just lost after making a bad move, when he made the claim that if it were a real competition around the world that he would win for sure. This being a standard claim from Alvin, I simply brushed it off as normal banter from him. But then some people came over who overheard their "verbal exchange", it seems that these were two very wealthy individuals named, Klaus and Claudia Ferstien. They made the offer to sponsor a real race around the world and would give the winner 100,000. Now while I know that there are some eccentric people in the world. But sponsoring a trip around the world for six strangers just because they are bored just seems... downright illogical. First he makes this insane bet, now he's trying to fool Dave with this horrendous scheme to convince him to say to let us go to Europe. I refuse to be a part of this and the only reason I'm not trying to stop this phone call is because I think that it will never work. I can't believe Theodore would sell himself out for gum, he always is so intimidated by Alvin, I think Alvin just manipulated Theodore, like he always does, to convince him that this is not only a good idea but Theodore's idea at that.

Miss Miller will never believe that Dave wants us to come to Europe with him; of course, she did believe last week that Elvis came up to her in the street to ask for five dollars. I don't know. What I do know is that if Alvin gets away with this, he'll have me come too, but the only reason I would go is to make sure he doesn't get into trouble... and maybe see some historic sites around the globe. Like the Eiffel tower, the pyramids in Egypt and Peru, Stonehenge. My god this trip may be fun after all. Wait a minute what am I saying, I'm supposed to be the one against this idea. Alvin just makes me so mad sometimes; I know he's going to be the death of me someday if not himself.

Brittney's Diary

June 23rd: Bedtime

This is so awesome. A free trip around the world and 100,000 when we beat those little chipmunk brats, especially Alvin. Once we win, I'll be able to hold it over his head for the rest of his life. Maybe finally I'll be able to force him to ask me out. Oh what am I going to wear? There is just so much I want to see: Paris, Rome, London, Athens, Egypt, the list goes on and on. There are some many clothes I can buy, so much jewelry to see, the shoes to try on. And with Miss Miller house sitting I don't know where, it should be no problem for us to go. I just can't believe Janette and Eleanor; they would give up a chance to go around the world simply because they say it could be dangerous they are being so selfish. What could be dangerous about this? Not to mention, why would those nice people pay us to do this if it were dangerous?

I just can't get over the 100,000 it's so exciting I can't wait to get started. I wonder where we get to go first I'll start packing just as soon as I finish this entry. It will be smooth sailing the entire time.

Theodore's Journal

June 24: Morning

I'm so disappointed in myself. I can't believe that I came up that mean idea to fool Ms. Miller into letting us go to Europe. I need to be able to behave myself, I feel just awful. I feel so bad that I had a horrible dream last night about our trip. I dreamed that the hot air balloon crashed in the middle of the ocean and we starved to death. I told Simon about it, but all he said it was probably just me having my... subconscis...um... I mean my... uh... he said I was feeling guilty. I don't know, maybe this trip is a bad idea. Those people didn't seem like very nice people, I don't know what it was about them I just didn't like them. But Alvin said that I could try the food from all over the world, it will be very interesting for all these new tastes. I don't know it's all so confusing. I wish Simon would just agree with Alvin so I wouldn't have to be the deciding factor like always. I wish Dave was here than Alvin wouldn't even really care about going around the world at in the first place. I hate that about Alvin, he only wants to do some things because other people do or can. I just hope me and Simon have a good time so at least we'll have some good memories to take home instead of just rotten money. I'm going to Miss Eleanor so much; I just wish I could be more open with her sometimes. Oh. I just remembered, it's breakfast time. Goody.

Eleanor's Diary

June 24: Lunch

We're almost about to leave for Klaus and Claudia's house. We would've left already if someone (Brittney) didn't pack so many clothes. What does she need five suitcases of wardrobe for this trip? If we are going in balloon that will just slow us down. I figure since there is no talking Brittney out of going, I might as well make the most out of this trip. I see this trip as a way to reflect on my life and on my relationship with Theodore. I feel that I will then truly know how I feel about him after some time away from him. So in the end I will just care about for him that much more. Although I wonder just how long this trip is going to take. I'm going to miss him so much.

I wonder, how much food I should bring? It could be some time until we get to a place where we can restock on supplies. I figure enough for three days should be plenty. Got plenty of water, I just need to know what kind of food to bring. I just wish someone would help me pack, no one (not even Janette) wants to help me with supplies. What exactly is Janette doing? She just seems to be sitting in our room doing pretty much nothing except brooding. I'm just a little worried about her. I hope there's nothing wrong with her.

Janette's Diary

June 24: Afternoon

Well, we're on our way right now. We grabbed a taxi to go to the Ferstein house. I'm so nervous, my hands are shaking. I don't know why I'm so nervous; we aren't really doing something terrifying. Oh wait, I forgot, I'm scared of both flying and heights. That's why I'm so scared. Why am I doing this? I don't want to go around the world; I just want to get my started on my experiment with Simon. I guess I'm going because Brittney pretty much forced me to. I wish she wasn't so aggressive and naive. She forces me in to so many things. I wish I could be more confidant like Eleanor, then maybe we two could keep Brittney here and the whole thing would be called off. It just makes me wish she was kinder that much more. The saddest part about this whole thing was that this is not the worst and most selfish thing she has ever done. I remember one time she had me miss a date with Simon simply because she felt like making me stay home. She wasn't sick, or in trouble or anything like that. She just wanted me to stay home because she felt like it was the right thing to make me stay home. That was what she told me. It turns out that she had set up another date with Simon as a bet with some mean girl and didn't want me to ruin the bet. I can't believe her. It just makes me so mad. But I guess right now I have no choice. No one can control her and she'll just keep doing what she wants until something bad happens to either her or one of us. I just hope it never comes to that. I can see that we have arrived. So I'll stop for now.

Alvin's Journal

June 24: Afternoon

Well, we're off, we finally got to go. I've been so excited I barely could sleep last night. In fact I was so excited that this is the first time today that I've been calm enough to write. I just want to be off and see the world and now we are doing it. Then we get a free trip around the world I get 100,000, and I get to show up Brittney and win both the normal bet, and the side bet we both made secretly to be each other's slave for a month. Then I can finally play that game of "Doctor" that I've wanted to play with her for quite some time. Yayy.

Simon needs to learn to be more careful, he could have just gotten in the basket, but no he had to show me up in front of the girls. Doesn't he know how hurt he could've been? Now he looks cooler than me. I don't know what he has against this trip. It could be great for him to study… whatever he wants. It just seems weird for someone who doesn't want to go on this trip, to try so hard to make himself seem as kick-ass as possible. It doesn't matter anyway that just means I need to try that much harder to have fun.

Well, our first stop is Mexico. This will be a snap. Maybe we'll even see a fiesta and party while we're there. See all the lovely senoritas that roam the streets. Too bad we can't stay longer in the places we visit. I mean I've had some American chicks but having a foreign girl in a foreign country would be awesome even for me, not to mention that it would totally make Brittney jealous. Oh well I should probably help learn to fly this thing Simon is looking kind of agrivated. See ya later most awesome journal of the awesomest chipmunk ever.

End chapter

A/N:Well, there is the first chapter. I think it's pretty good, and I want to continue writing on it. Please read and review.

LukAng

Peace Out


	2. Ay yay yay yay

The Chipmunk Disaster

A/N: Alright chapter 2. This is awesome, it is completely overwhelming the feedback I received after one day of the story being posted. Thank you everyone. However, I must say this on advice of a friend, if you think this is just a basic retelling of the movie with some behind the scenes stuff, you're wrong. This is the same movie taken in a completely different direction. With that being said, I am proud and enthused to bring you the next chapter with a big difference in the way the story is told. You'll see what I mean upon reading the story.

Chapter 2: The First Drop Off

The Chipmunks

Simon's Journal

June 27: Morning

It has been three days since we left and we're almost out of food. Alvin says he won't let us land anywhere except for in Mexico City to make the first drop off; to me that's just outrageous. I mean, what, he's going to sacrifice not only his health, but ours to just to win some money? Not on my watch. I now Dave doesn't even know what we're doing but I know he would want me to look out for both Theodore and Alvin. If it comes right down to it I taking direct control of this balloon and landing to get some food. Although I think by our trajectory and speed, we should reach Mexico City in around two hours. It shouldn't take too long, find the Cluck and Taco, make the drop-off, and leave. Of course knowing Alvin, he's going to find some way either to make us really late or get all of us into serious trouble. I just hope the Chippette's are alright, I don't think Brittney believed me about the hurricane, I just so worried about Janette. Actually I'm worried about Eleanor too, for some bizarrely evil reason that I'm not proud of I really don't care what happens to Brittney. She just always seems so stuck up it drives me nuts. But I shouldn't think like that, it's not nice. As Dave always says, if you can't say something nice don't say anything at all. Anyway I think I hear Alvin saying that we finally made it. THANK THE LORD.

"Simon, Theodore, come here, look at this." Alvin called to his siblings.

"Wow, isn't Rio beautiful?" Theodore asked dumbfounded.

"We're in Mexico, Theodore" Simon said

"Oh, that's what I mean."

"Okay guys this is our first drop off so we need to get in, trade off, and get out. Simple and easy and..." Alvin was trying to sound serious and mature, but he seemed more distracted than anything.

"What about getting some food? I'm hungry." Theodore asked

"After we make the drop off, we can buy some food and eat it in the balloon. That way we can save time and still get something to eat." Alvin declared acting like he was making a command decision.

But Simon wouldn't stand for it, "Alvin, we've been waiting since yesterday to take a good rest. How about we make the drop off, take an hour for lunch, then we can leave. That way we can go on with at least full stomachs."

"But Simon, we need to get going. The Chippette's could be beating us right now."

"Okay Alvin, I'm going to say this one more time. We are going to stay here for at least an hour and relax, we've been traveling for three days, I'm hungry, Theodore's hungry, and I'm pretty sure you're hungry to. I don't want to discuss this with you just know that we will stay here for a little while. Okay?"

"But the-"

"One hour won't make that much of a difference in lead when it comes right down to it. Okay, we will stop we will stay."

"Fine, but if we lose by an hour I'm blaming you. Now let's find this Cluck n' Taco. It shouldn't take more than half an hour."

Unfortunately, that is where Alvin was wrong, for unknown to them they had landed several miles away from the restaurant. In fact they had landed so far away from the building that few people had even heard of it. Half the time the people whom they chose to talk to didn't even speak English and Simon had only a limited vocabulary of Spanish and it certainly wasn't enough to help them. After about two hours of searching and waiting for food, Theodore started to speak up.

"Alvin, Simon, can we please stop for some food soon, I'm starving. We've been walking around for over two hours now. Shouldn't we get something to eat?"

"Theodore, once we find it than we can get something to eat until then we need to be alert and firm in finding…" it was at that very moment that a very beautiful Mexican teenager caught Alvin's eye and at once he was dumbfounded by her beauty. Alvin couldn't help but go over and say hello.

"Alvin, where are you going? Whatever happened to be alert and firm?" Simon started yelling at Alvin as he went farther and farther away.

But Alvin didn't even slow down. He just kept on walking toward the lovely young lady. "I'll just be a minute. Just hold on for a sec." Alvin went over to the young lady of about thirteen maybe fourteen years old. She seemed to be looking at Alvin with a look that seemed to say, 'Please come say hi to me', so he did. "Hello young miss, my name is Alvin Seville." He said as he grabbed and kissed her hand. "What is the name of the glorious enchantress that appears before my eyes?"

"My name is Maria, and I know exactly who you are mister chipmunk man. I have listened to all of your albums and I love you so very much. You are oh so very cute. I would do anything for you my dear."

"Well, there actually is something you can do for me."

"Alvin, come on we need to get going, and both Theodore and I are hungry."

Maria overheard this and decided to help, "Well, you three can come in for some food. But first I want something from you Senor Alvin."

"I'll give you whatever you want if you can help us with our problem. What exactly do you want?"

"Quiero estar casado con ti. Quiero vivir con usted para siempre." Maria looked with such a longing in her eyes Alvin couldn't resist but say yes. Even though he had no idea what she just propositioned.

"Alright, I'll do it. But first we need your help to find a place. We need to find a place called the Cluck n' Taco. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course I do, that place is only two blocks from here. I can take can you there in no time. Come on, novio." Maria led them the two blocks to where they finally found the sombrero topped Cluck n' Taco.

"Hooray, now time for food." Theodore cheered as they made the exchange, overjoyed that his undernourished stomach will finally be overflowing with food.

"Ci, please come to my home and feast with me and mi papa." Maria led them back to her father's house for some food. Maria seemed to be walking right next to Alvin the entire time, holding his hand. Not as if she was caring for him, more like a boyfriend and girlfriend hold hands.

Once the chipmunks came upon the house the first word that popped into their heads was insignificant; it wasn't a shanty per se but it wasn't exactly the greatest house of all time. While they didn't want to pass judgment on something they knew nothing about, the boys realized that her family must be struggling to survive half the time, living from paycheck to paycheck. And the inside of the house looked just as poor.

Once they came in to the house, Maria found her father and introduced the chipmunks to him. It was weird because she kept referring to Alvin as her marido and novio. Her father while she was talking seemed to go from being surprised to cross and then finally to elated in a matter of minutes, and because two of the chipmunks didn't speak Spanish and Simon wasn't really listening none of them really knew what was going on. Simon, even if he was paying attention couldn't really follow the conversation because they were talking way to fast. And he only really understood basic conversation.

"Simon, do you understand anything that they're saying? Cause I'm confused as hell."

"Alvin, don't talk like that. It seems that he's happy that because, as he says, 'now they'll never have to worry about money again.' But I don't understand why. And she keeps saying your name and how you've come to 'something' her, I can't think of that word."

Maria and her father than stopped talking and looked at the chipmunks. She told them to come and eat dinner in their dining room. The chipmunks followed Maria and her father to the table and sat down to eat.

"So what are we having, I'm starving." Theodore asked.

"We are having pollo con arroz, or chicken and rice. I hope you three enjoy your meal especially you mi novio." Maria said with a sort of lustful tone in her voice.

Simon was starting to get a little freaked out by Maria's actions and was starting to be concerned their safety especially Alvin's. She seemed to be acting quite forceful with her attraction and Simon seemed a little worried. He needed to get away for a few seconds. "Um… could I use your bathroom please? I just need to clean up a bit."

"Sure, the bathroom is down the hall, first door on the left."

"Thank you." Simon left the table to go clean up. When he got to the bathroom, he cleaned up as best he could, considering the condition of the bathroom with a barely working sink and no soap.

As he was leaving the bathroom he noticed the room next to it and that the door was ajar. Through the hole Simon noticed a picture that looked like Alvin. Curiosity got the better of him and he pushed the door open a little more. He realized that this had to be Maria's room from how it looked, with the femininity of the room. However, once he went fully into the room, a sense of dread filled Simon. Within the room seemed to be a shrine to Alvin, pictures of him everywhere, Simon saw pictures, photos, even drawings of Alvin. More than anything there were drawings of Alvin with Maria, things like them getting married, living together and having children. It seemed to Simon that this was more than just a love of Alvin it was borderline obsession, and he knew they had to get them out of there.

"Simon, are you coming to eat?" He heard Maria call out to him.

"Yeah be right there." Simon tried to make everything look just as it had when he went in there as fast as he could. He came back to the table and saw the food and it all looked lovely, but he knew that he would have to get out of there, without letting Maria know of what he suspected. He had to get Alvin by himself so he could tell him. They had started eating and it seemed Theodore was gobbling down as fast as he possibly could while still being polite. Her father started talking in what could best be described as Spanglish.

"So mister Alvin, you a musician?"

"Yes sir, we're actually quite famous."

"This I know, I've heard your music. I don't like your music, it too loud. Although I don't like how you make your money I respect that you will be taking care of my daughter. It make me very proud.

"Excuse me sir, what are you talking about, taking care of your daughter?"

Simon realized he needed to intervene as soon as possible. "Alvin, could I talk to you privately, now? It's very important." He said as he grabbed Alvin's arm and started to drag him away.

"Sure Simon, but can't it wait?"

"No it can't wait." Simon pulled Alvin away from the table and out of sight. As they were walking out, they heard Theodore say that he was tired.Once they were out of earshot Simon explained to Alvin everything that he saw in Maria's room. As he explained it, Alvin's face went from shock, to pride, to nervousness, and finally to worry. Alvin agreed with Simon that they need to get out, they would've right now, except for the fact that Theodore was still in the dining room. They went back into the dining room and just as they Alvin noticed Theodore dropping his face in his food as if collapsing from exhaustion. Alvin saw his opportunity and decided now was the time to leave, he just hoped his idea worked.

"Theodore, are you alright?" Alvin walked over to Theodore with concern for his brother.

"I don't feel so good, and I'm tired."

"I think you just need some fresh air, Simon, help me take him outside." Alvin said, looking a Simon, trying to get him to go along with the plan that he came up with.

Simon seeing his look realized what was going on. "Yeah, I'll help. Maria we'll be right outside. We'll be right back."

Maria started to get up, "I will go with you."

"No, you stay right there we'll be back. I promise" Alvin said laying the lie a little thick.

Alvin and Simon grabbed Theodore and supported him on their shoulders. They walked out of the house barely convincing Maria to not come along. Once they reached out of hearing distance of the family they started explaining to Theodore. While Theodore understood what was going on, he was still feeling unnaturally tired. The boys just couldn't get him awake enough to be able to support him. They were just trying to run fast enough to be able to get some distance between them and the Psycho woman.

After about ten minutes of carrying Theodore, the boys decided to take a break. Theodore seemed to be even worse than he was when they had started. He just seemed to be knocked out and not responding to anything the boys were doing. Alvin and Simon were starting to worry when he just kept sleeping. They didn't know if Theodore was okay or not, but they knew they had to get him some help and quick.

"Theodore, wake up. You need to get up. Come on buddy, don't make me freak out like this." Alvin was say scared to death for his brother.

"I think he'll be okay, he's not showing any signs of dying it just seems like he is just really tired." Simon said, trying to make not only Alvin but himself feel better.

"Well, what's the problem then, he's not getting up and he seems to be getting worse by the second. Should we get him some water or something?"

"While that's not a bad idea, it seems that he's been tranquilized by something. I can't of what though." While they thought about what could have possibly happened for Theodore to end up like this they searched for some water. After a minute or two of thinking the realization dawned on them both at the same time.

"THE FOOD."

Simon spoke up about it first, "It had to be the food that they gave us, I know that I didn't eat any of it did you?"

"No, I didn't eat any of it; I was too busy trying to understand what Maria's father was saying. And I know that Theodore ate a whole lot of it, so that could be the only possible solution. So what do we do about it?"

The boys frantically talked about what they could do and were just getting more and more worried as time passed. Simon realized that considering how much of the food that he had eaten, that something seriously bad could happen if they don't get him help. He immediately knew what they had to do. "We need to get to a hospital now."

"And do what Simon, explain that we're on our way around the world and he just needs a quick stomach pump. No. We just need to get all that food out of his stomach. We need to make him throw up to get it out. Now I have an idea-"  
"Alvin, don't you get it, if we did that and something goes wrong, Theodore could die."

"No Simon, apparently you don't get it. If we wait to do something, by the time we get him to a decent hospital, he will die. We need to do something NOW." Simon looked at Alvin and knew that he was right this time.

"Okay, fine. What do we do then?"

"Like I said, we need to get that food out of his stomach; I think we just need to make him throw up."

"Okay, you make him throw up and I'll go get some water." Simon said.

"Hey, why don't you make him throw up and I get water?" Alvin asked a little perturbed.

"Because you don't speak Spanish, that's why." Simon retorted quickly before heading on his way.

Alvin looked at Simon running away before resigning himself"…Damn it." Alvin said to himself.

Simon desperately looked for someone that had some water, and after a minute or two of knocking on doors, he found a small home that looked even poorer than Maria's house had looked. After he knocked on the door, a man opened the door. Simon fervently and pleadingly asked the man for some water for his sick brother, the man said all the water he had wasn't good, but Simon couldn't understand why so he insisted on it. He explained that he didn't have time to find anyone else and he desperately needed this water. The man reluctantly got some of his well water into a small hip flask which the man told him to keep in his observance of Simon's desperation for his brother. Simon thanked the man vehemently for his compassion as he ran off to help his brother.

Alvin desperately tried to revive his fallen brother as he tried to get the food out of him. He did everything he could think of to get Theodore to throw up even though it disgusted him. Once Simon came running back with the water, Alvin had actually gotten some of the food out, but Theodore didn't seem to be getting any better. But at least he didn't seem to be getting worse. They got him to swallow as much water as they could and splashed him with the rest of the water to get him to wake up.

While he didn't wake up, he did at least seem to be somewhat responsive. Alvin and Simon knew they had to get out of here before Maria found them, for they knew that she had to be looking for them by now. They picked up Theodore and started on their way back to the balloon; luckily they remembered where they had left it and found out that most of their trekking had been in circles. In the end it only took about half an hour to find the balloon. They put Theodore in the basket and the decided to have Alvin stay to watch out for him so Simon could go buy some food for their trip to their next location. After twenty minutes Simon came back with enough food and water for at least four days.

The chipmunks were glad to finally be back in their balloon and on their way. The balloon raised as the two chipmunks looked after their sleeping brother waiting for him to wake up and keeping a close eye, in case he took a turn for the worse. They slept in shifts as they flew through the night sky of Central America to next inevitable destination.

Simon's Journal

June 27: Night

What a day. I can't believe the stuff that transpired. It seems almost surreal that this has happened today. I mean Theodore almost died. He would've had if Alvin hadn't done what he did. Thank God for that at least.

We need to go home; if this wasn't a testament of the dangers that can happen to us, I don't know what is. I tried to explain this to Alvin, but he is just as adamant as ever to go. He says that if we just stick together and help each other than we will succeed. He just seems to be stubborn to go so he doesn't lose to Britney. I can't tell if this is about money or pride anymore. I don't really care I just want to go home.

Theodore seems to be doing better. We try to give him water every once in a while and he is waking up, but just seems really drowsy. I don't want to put him on watch until we know that he is fully awake and whatever drug was put into him is out of him. I am just relieved nothing bad happened to him. I just hope nothing bad happens in Peru. The instructions for the drop off seem to be a little odd. It seems that we need to go into some ruins for the drop off. That should be very interesting, while we make the drop off, I can study some of the ruins. That should be awesome.

I hope the Chippette's are having more luck than we are. Although I know that Alvin would think me a traitor for thinking that, I would say under the circumstances that would just mean they are alive. It just worries me about that hurricane they were running into. After today, I just kind of hope that I'll see them alive and well again. I don't think I could take it if something happened… Wait a minute what am I saying, of course they're going to be alright. I think I just need to get some sleep. It's Alvin's shift anyway, and all we do is navigate and, at least for now, try to keep Theodore awake, it's not hard. I'm just glad I figured out how to use the balloon and then teach Alvin. Time to sign off. Good night

Theodore's Journal

June 27: Night

I'm so scared. After Alvin and Simon explained what happened, I was so afraid that I was going to die. They just seemed so relieved when I woke up. I'm really glad that they're my brothers. I love them so much; I just don't know where I'd be without them. I was wondering about that lady Maria. She seemed so nice, how could she do what she did? When I asked Alvin, He just said it was just a fan that seemed to love him too much. But when I asked Simon, he said that while she did idolize Alvin, she just wanted a way out of her poverty stricken life and would do anything to get anything o get what she wanted. I just think it's sad that things like that could drive someone to do that.

Why do I feel so bad? For the past few hours I've just been feeling totally sick and I don't know why. I just have been feeling like I need to go to the bathroom really, really badly. I hope I don't have food poisoning. That would just add on to the problems I've already caused. I just wish I wasn't such a jinx. Ever since this race started all I've done is cause problems. Uh oh. Here comes that bad feeling again.

Alvin's Journal

June 28: Morning

This is just awesome. From the day we had yesterday with that psycho bitch from hell, to Theodore almost dying from those tranquilizers, to now where Theodore has diarrhea. This is just fantastic. We have been on the ground for nearly three hours! That is just fucking fabulous. Sorry about the swearing, but I am just pissed off right now. I mean who knew you could get sick off of water from Mexico. I know it's not Theodore's fault but damn it. I just can't believe all the setbacks we've had at this rate Dave will be home by the time we get done, and that's the least of my problems right now.

But I'm not going to let this get to me. I just need to pick up and move on. Things will get better, and we will win. Simon wants to quit, Theodore's undecided, and I want to keep going. So we will keep going. We will win that money and I will have my pride and prize. ON TO PERU!

WILL ALVIN WIN HIS BET WITH BRITNEY? HOW ARE THE CHIPPETTE'S DOING? WILL THEODORE GET BETTER? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN PERU? MOST OF THE ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ADDRESS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE CHIPMUNK DISASTER.

A/N: There we go Chapter 2. In case any of you are wondering about the Interpol agents, I am not having them in the story much and chalking it up to their own ineptitude as Interpol agents. Also if any of the Spanish is bad in the story I am sorr. I don't really know Spanish very well and just used an online translator so please don't flame me on that. And for the people who are reading and wondering, marido means husband and novio means boyfriend, to the best of my knowledge. Anyway, I am so happy to be done with another chapter so it will make the people who read my stories happy. However, as of now, this story will go on a short (I hope) hiatus so I can finish my other story. I will try to have both that chapter and the next chapter for this story done ASAP. Please keep R/R. I thank you all.

Peace out

LukAng


	3. The Reunion and Robbery

THE CHIPMUNK DISATER

A/N: Well, here I am again to write on The Chipmunk Disaster. Some months have passed (way too many) since I wrote the last chapter, and I have decided to skip the whole Bermuda part. It took many weeks to decide this. I couldn't come up a single good idea for how Bermuda would work out. In case you don't know there isn't that much crime in Bermuda. I looked on some sites and it seems the worst issue there is actually the riptide and sharks. So I'm just going to skip that and go on to a later event for the Chipettes: Europe. In any case let's just say the same things from the movie happened in this story, and just leave it at that. Now to the story, it has been about eight days since the race started the Chipettes have made three drop-offs and now they are headed for a fun time in lovely Athens. I know I'm skipping a lot, but this story needs to continue. Now that doesn't mean things haven't happened, as I will tell you in the journals.

Chapter 3: The Reunion and Robbery

Eleanor's Diary

July 2nd: Midday

Sorry it's been so long since I've written in you; it's been pretty hectic lately. After five lovely days in Europe, we're now headed to Athens. There's not actually a drop off there, but we need supplies and sounds like a good place to stop considering we're making good time. Not to mention all the trouble we've gone through while going through Europe. It's not funny even in the slightest the kind of problems we've had. I mean first on our way out we ran into that giant hurricane that Brittney continues to claim was never there, most of our clothes were destroyed and our supplies ruined. That was so embarrassing having to walk into those stores in what was just basically rag coverings, even more embarrassing when we didn't have enough money on us to pay for all for the clothes, considering Brittney had to be first to buy new clothes and just _had_ to buy a whole new wardrobe which she probably won't wear and she won't let us wear or even borrow for fear we would stretch it, so we had to sing on the street all day in those rags for enough money. Although when we finally got to Europe it didn't seem to get any better, we went to Switzerland first, while there we went to one of those indoor ski places, just to have some fun. All of a sudden, Janette almost broke her arm in an accident. It's not like we can really go to a hospital. And even if we could Brittney would never allow it. "_It would take too much time."_ I can't believe how stuck up she is. I mean I know she loves me and Janette, but I wish she would show it sometimes. And it would be one thing if those were the only two incidents. That was nothing compared to what happened in Germany. I don't even know where we were in Germany. All I know is that we got separated and it was two hours before we could find each other. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I found Britney after heading back to the balloon, but Janette was a different story. After searching for what seemed like an eternity I found her on the ground, UNCONSCIOUS. I picked her up and took her back to the balloon and left her there waiting for her to wake up and tell us what happened. I was so worried I couldn't sleep until she woke up. Meanwhile, Brittney is fast asleep in dream land while this whole incident is going on. After Janette woke up, I woke up Brittney so she would know that Janette was awake, and what does she do, she acts like she was the one awake this whole time worrying. It made me so mad I just wanted to slap her… But I didn't. Anyway, about Janette, as it turns out, long story short, she got drunk. She was thirsty, apparently some guy handed her a bottle and she drank it. That's the stupidest thing she's ever done. That stuff could have been anything. And I know that mean man was drunk himself. But I'm not going to blame her; it was just a bad accident.

It just makes me so mad at all the bad stuff that's happened so far. It's as if God himself is against us. Some small part of me is just hoping the Chipmunks are having just as much fucking trouble as we are… Damn you Alvin, for putting that word in my head.

I just have to calm down. We're in Athens and I don't know how things can get much worse. Best thing to do is just press on.

Please God Help Us~ love Eleanor

Theodore's Journal

July 2nd: Midday

Oh my God. How is it possible to starving to death and unable to eat anything? I feel like I haven't eaten anything in a week. I know that's not true, but I know I haven't eaten in at least two days. Simon's noticed, but he doesn't know what it is. We stopped in Rio a few days ago for some medicine but it didn't help at all. It's just been getting worse. Also I thought the pooping was over once that water was out of my system but it's still going on. This is really odd considering the fact that I haven't eaten.

So far on this trip it's been nothing but problems. After Mexico, we seemed to have problems everywhere we went. At the Aztec temple, when we were leaving, Alvin tripped and fell down all the steps and nearly broke his leg along with other things. In Rio, they were having a festival. We decided to have some fun there. Unfortunately, we got separated and couldn't find each other until the next morning. And all this is going on while my tummy hurts like I can't believe. At least we're are finally out of South America and closing in on Grease. I wonder if this country has anything to do with bacon grease. Maybe that's where pigs came from. Whatever it doesn't matter. I just hope that the chipettes aren't going through anything like this. We're landing soon, so I'll stop writing.

"Ahh, I love Athens. The night life, the girls, the excitement-" Alvin started.

However, Simon chimed in, "Alvin you've never been to Athens."

"Well, it looks like a city I would love. Anyway that doesn't matter; all that matters is we get refueled, reenergized, and recharged. Then we can get back in the air and on our way to Turkey. The chipettes will never beat us now! Hey guys, Chipmunk Cheer!"

"Alvin, screw you." Simon said. "In case you haven't noticed Theodore's not feeling well, he hasn't eaten in two days, your leg still hasn't fully healed, I haven't slept in almost three days, and we've lost nearly lost both the balloon and our lives almost every place we've been; so I think you can take your chipmunk cheer and shove it."

"You're over-reacting, it's not that bad. Besides, Theodore's still in high spirits, right?"

"Actually Alvin, my side hurts like you wouldn't believe. I think I need to get to the hospital."

"Come on. Theodore, not you too. It couldn't be as bad as all that."

"Alvin is feels like someone taking a knife and stabbing me from the inside. And that's when the pain is low. I need to get to a hospital. Please." Theodore said in a pleading tone so unlike his usual cherry quiet self.

Alvin finally heard and understood the amount of pain his brother was in. He knew he had to get to a hospital for his brother, but he still wasn't completely confident in his supposed lead to be able to stop at a hospital and still win the race. He had one more argument that he knew would allow them to continue.

"Alright, I hear you, Theodore. How about this, we stay in Athens for a few hours, take off, go to Istanbul and if you're still hurting by the time we get there, first thing we'll do is go to a hospital. Okay? How's that sound?" Alvin said in his most sincere tone, because he really was being sincere. Simon however didn't think so.  
"Come on Alvin! I can't believe how selfish you're being. We need to get him to a hospital now! I can't believe you would risk some money for your own brother. This is completely-", but Theodore cut him off.

"Simon, maybe he's right, that sounds like a fair deal. It's alright Alvin. We can do that."

But Simon didn't want any part of it, "Theodore, you can't be serious. Just come with me I'll take you to the hospital right now. This is serious!"

"Please Simon, just one more day. Please. After that, I'll go to the hospital."

Simon couldn't understand what could be driving Theodore to this kind of insane line of thinking. He knew by this point that there would be no use arguing, but he also didn't want to give in. Although in the end he had no choice. "Fine, but you better not be trying to stall when we get there. I will drag him there kicking and screaming, myself if I have to. Understand?" He didn't know what it was, but it just felt that this race was just tearing them apart, physically, mentally and emotionally, if not just as a family.

"Thank you, Simon. I guarantee you won't regret it." Alvin responded.

"I honestly doubt that."

The boys walked on in the streets of Athens just trying to find a market for some food.

The girls were also walking along the market. Janette and Eleanor were busy carrying bags full of clothes bought almost entirely by Brittney. "Brittney, was it really necessary to buy all these clothes. Especially considering you're the one always going on about 'we need to go faster, we can't waste time.'" Eleanor stated.

"Elea, don't be ridiculous, there is no way that Alvin and them could possibly be even close to us."

"That's completely beside the point. Not to mention the fact that it was **you** that also said and I quote 'bring only the essentials, we need to travel light.'"

"We are bringing the essentials. I **need** to look good when we get back home, and I've heard some of the best clothes in the world come from around this area."

"Then why don't **you** carry yourownbags?!"

"And how exactly am I supposed to look at the clothes and try them on if I'm carrying the bags? Hmmm?

"…"

"What!?" Brittney said in her annoyed voice that usually happens when she is starting not to get her way.

"You know what; I'm getting sick and tired of your selfish attitude. You can carry your own damn bags and we're going back to the balloon. Come on Janette."

With that Eleanor dropped the bags the was carrying that weren't hers (all but one small bag containing a purse) grabbed Janette, made her drop all the bags she was carrying as well and dragged her off. Leaving their sister to carry all the bags. Needless to say Britney was not happy about this to say the least. "Fine, I don't need you. I can carry my own bags."

While Brittney was picking up her bags, she didn't notice the young boy looking at her as if he wished to help her with her bags. "Excuse me ma'am, do you need some assistance. I'd hate for a beautiful young woman like you to have to carry all these bags all by herself."

While Britney was little freaked by such an occurrence of a random stranger, she wasn't going to deny the assistance of such a lovely looking young man of what looked to be 14. She replied back to the man with a sense of slight bewilderment and awe, "Thank you. Uh, not to sound ungrateful, but who are you?'

"Pardon me. My name is William Kiddo, I was just walking by and noticed your situation and I thought I'd help. That is alright is it not?"

"Yes that's fine, I just need to take these back to my balloon."

"Ha ha, balloon. You're very funny."

And so Britney and William continued her shopping with Brittney not quite sure what his intentions are.

Janette and Eleanor were walking away from their sister with an anger that was only with one. Eleanor was furious at her sister for treating them like pack mules here. While she detested that kind of relationship at home, it was completely uncalled for in the middle of Athens, thousands of miles from home, and very little money even without her shopping sprees.

Janette however, felt, confused with a little bit of anger at, surprisingly, Eleanor. "Why did you do that Eleanor? That was really mean of you."

"Mean of me? What are you talking about? She's treating us pack mules, acting totally selfish, and not treating us with one ounce of respect. How was what I did any meaner then how she's acting."

"Well, that's how she always acts; I didn't expect her to act any different on this trip, and I don't know why you did either. She's simply being herself."

"That's exactly my point; I'm sick and tired of being her lackey. She goes on and on about her own self-righteousness and ethics, but in reality she cares about no one but herself. Why should we just stand here and do nothing, while we are this far from home, we don't have to take this."

"But it is just because we are far away from home that we shouldn't fight. After all the things that have happened, I realized that something really bad might happen, so we should be happy with any time we get to spend together, whether happy or sad."

Eleanor didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that she had gotten so pissed. This was really no time for arguments. She realized that being together was the most important thing. "You're right Janette. I should remember that. I just wish you could tell Brittney that so maybe she would be a little more tolerable. Of course the day that Brittney Miller show's real compassion is one of the signs of the coming apocalypse."

Brittney and William had been shopping and talking for about half an hour when Brittney finally decided to call it quits and head back to the balloon. Brittney had been explaining their situation to William to get his opinion on everything. "Then Elea got mad and left with Janette, and that's when I ran into you."

"I have to say, that is one of the most interesting stories I have ever heard. And if it wasn't for the balloon, I don't think I would believe it."

"I know, it **is** hard to believe, but it's all true. What I can't believe; is that those sisters of mine ditching me like they did. I mean what did I do?"

"Well, I don't mean to sound intrusive, but from the way you described the events that have transpired, you did treat them with a little indifference." William said.

"What are you talking about, I didn't treat them badly. I just treated like I always do."

"Well, it did sound like every time they made a suggestion you either completely shot it down or, and this is just my observation, you took it as your own idea. It just looks like a normal case of inflated ego. But, that's just what I think. It's just you seem a bit bossy. Very nice when you want to be, but still bossy." Britney looked as if she was going to break into tears, and William noticed this. "Look I'm sorry. If I offended you, I apologize.

Britney, upon hearing this, lost any semblance of happiness she had with this young man and it quickly turned to rage. "What do you mean 'inflated ego'. I do not have an, as you call it, inflated ego. I just like my ideas better because they are better. It's not my fault that my sisters can't stand that. And how dare **you** for calling **me** bossy. Get the hell away from me you asshole. I can't believe I ever treated a prick like you with any kind of decency." William understood Brittney's anger, said his goodbye's and left, as calm as he ever was.

Brittney standing at the balloon, fuming at the boy who she had found so attractive, and now she had wished she had never met. She had hated not only what he had said, but how he had said it. So smug and proud of what he thought was a brilliant deduction, when it turned out he was completely wrong. Or was he?

Eleanor and Janette could be found wandering the market for some good food. Of course, considering their light pockets they would settle for some decent food. Eleanor couldn't believe that after storming off the way she did that she left all their money with Brittney, and she didn't want to go crawling back to her for some food money. After half an hour of searching for some food they could afford, they heard something oddly familiar. High pitched singing. Running toward the sound they had found the shocking sight of what they thought they would see: The Chipmunks singing for money in the street. After giggling for a bit and when they saw the boys had stopped singing they decided to reveal themselves to the boys in a rather unusual way. Eleanor convinced Janette and they snuck up on the boys, slowly creeping up on the boys.

Alvin couldn't believe how far they had fallen, one of the best bands on the face of the planet, reduced to singing in the street for the European equivalent of quarters. All Alvin could think of was, 'Our life sucks right now, we have no money, no food, little water, and we're fucking singing in the fucking street. The only way it could get any worse is if the-'At that moment all the three boys could feel was a body crashing down on top of them. After the boys hit the ground and recovered their stability, they realized who had hit them. Theodore spoke up, "Eleanor, Janette. Oh my God. What are you doing here?"

Alvin added, "And why the hell did you glomp us"

Elea spoke up, "We stopped in town for supplies and other things, we just saw you guys here and decided to make an entrance. But what are you guys doing here?"

Simon answered, "Pretty much the same thing." Noticing something was odd and missing, Simon asked with a little worry in his voice, "Where's Brittney? Is she okay?"

Janette, unsure if Eleanor would be able to give a civil response at hearing the sister's name, answered, "She's probably at the balloon. We really should get back to her to get some money."

Back at the balloon Brittney was still angry, but calming down at what William had said to her. The odd part was she was actually thinking about it. 'Is it possible that I treat them that badly? No, it couldn't be. Of course, they've never said or done anything like that before. Maybe I did act just a bit out of line this time. I should really find them and apologize for the stuff I did; maybe I'll treat them to a show or something. I mean they were just making suggestions to help us win. Even though we will win the race anyway.' At this thought Brittney heard a voice, a loud voice. That could only belong to one lovingly annoying chipmunk.

As the chipmunks and chipettes walk back to the balloon they had discussed the event that have transpired… with many major story changes. As it was mostly Alvin talking. "Yeah, other than here, we've had pretty much smooth sailing, as we were approaching the country we got hit by a storm and lost most of our money. And being we were out of food we decided to put on something like a charity event for us."

"You mean you we're begging." Brittney said, seeming to come from nowhere.

"Hello, Brittney," Alvin said, with clear disdain in his voice. "I see that you've been listening to our conversation, so tell us how _your_ excursion has been."

"Well, mister macho chipmunk, other than running into your sorry ass, our trip has been nothing but fun. We've made half our drop-offs and are fully stocked to keep going. In fact, I'm feeling so good about how we are doing against you that we're going to treat you guys to dinner."

Eleanor couldn't believe her ears on what was going on. All she could think of was 'Wait, we are?', however she could say was, "Britney, could I talk to you for a second? Alone?"

"Sure, Elea." And after the girls walked a ways away, Britney asked, "What's up sis."

"What the heck is going on with you? When we left you, you couldn't be madder at us for leaving you alone to carry all your stuff and now you're all 'oh, I want to be everyone's friend'. It's freaking me out."

Brittney told Eleanor about the boy, William. She conveyed the fact that he made her realize how badly she had treated them and how she should try to be a little nicer. "I just think the nicest thing I do right now is treat you guys to dinner."

Realizing that, while she's not really treating them, since the money belongs to all three of them, it's still a nice gesture. "Thank you, Brittney. But why are you treating the boys too?"

"It's all a part of my plan to get them to fall behind. First we take them to dinner; we all eat, and then stick them with the check. Because I see they have almost no money they won't be able to pay and be stuck here for at least a day or two. What do you think of that?"

"Isn't that kind of mean? I thought you said you would try to act better?"

"Yeah, to my sisters. We're still in competition with them. I see they caught up and we need to put them down. So, that's why I'm doing this. Come on it'll be fun"

"Alright, fine just no more shopping tours. Okay?"

Alvin couldn't believe that the girls had actually kept up with them and now they are mocking them with free food. What Alvin needs right now is a way to stall them. "Hey guys, come here." Alvin whispers to his brothers. They come to his side and hear what he has to say. "What is it Alvin?" Simon asks.

"This doesn't seem right to me. Brittney, never in a million years would offer to buy us dinner out of the goodness of her heart. What do you guys thinks?"

Simon puts in his two cents first, "Well, it could just be a nice gesture, although I agree with you, coming from Brittney, I highly doubt it. What she probably is going to do is stick us with the tab and leave; thus stalling us until we come up with the money".

"What do you think Theo? Go or no go?" Alvin asked. "And how are feeling by the way?"

"Well, I'm feeling a little better than earlier," Theodore told his lie. He was actually feeling just as bad or even worse. "I say we just go for it. I mean they have the money, right? So let's just-" Theodore was cut off by Alvin.

"Wait, Theodore. That's it." Alvin turns back to the girls. 'Okay, Brittney we accept. But we need to see the money first. It's not that we don't trust you, it's just we want to see what see we can afford."

"So, bottom line is, you don't trust me?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Fine, I'll show you the money." Britney reached into her purse and searched for the cash she had stored there. After about ten seconds, a look of slight worry appeared on her face.

Alvin wasn't surprised in the slightest, "Sure, you have the money; just like I have a picture of Miss Miller naked in my wallet."

As Brittney continued to search the look on her face grew ever more desperate. "I don't understand this. I had like a hundred Euros in here. Where did it all go?!" As Britney searched, she desperately thought of what could have happened to it. Eleanor and Janette thought this was just a joke that she couldn't find the money to get out of paying for the dinner altogether. That is until they saw the true panic on Brittney's face and she exclaimed her next sentence. "Oh my God! I was robbed!"

Alvin again did not believe the female chipmunk, but the other four in the group couldn't help but fret over the anxious chipette. "What do you mean you were robbed?" Simon asked.

Brittney had explained to all of them about the boy William, and how he had seemed so nice, but that he was the only one who could have taken her money without her knowing. "We have to find him, that's the only way we can get the money back."

Alvin was listening to all of this with skeptical ears, and made it known so, "Okay Brittney, even if we believe you that you were really robbed and this boy really did take your money, how are we supposed to find him? Or better yet _why_ should we help you find him?"

Simon chimed in, "Come on they need our help. We should help them."

"Okay you're right, we can help them. But what do _we_ get in return?"

"What do you mean what do _we_ get? We need to help them get their money back?" Simon exclaimed as he couldn't believe what his brother was doing.

"Simon, we _could_ help them and get nothing in return, wasting our time and energy while they may be escaping to take the lead, or we could get something now and something when we find the money. Now I already know what to ask for when we get the money, the question remains what do we ask for now to **ensure** we get something for help? Hmm. Decisions, decisions. What do you think, Theo?"

Firstly, Theodore was in enough pain to not care what happened, he just wanted something to be done so they could be on their way, of course even if he wasn't in pain he didn't think they should be taking advantage of the Chipettes like this. However, because he just wanted something done, he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "How about some food?

"Hmm… That would be a good idea, except for the fact that they don't seem to have enough money for anything but bare essentials. So let's…"

Simon interrupted him, "Alvin, could I speak to alone. Over there. Now." Simon grabbed Alvin by the collar and almost dragged him to where they could talk privately. "Listen, Alvin, I know you want something for helping them, I don't care what it is. But I'm tired and I'm hungry. And I'm tired of the crap you're putting us through. I just want to help them out, get some food and be on our way. Theodore's still in pain, so we need to go to the next town and get him to a hospital like you promised. So bottom line: We find the guy, get the money and go. Understand?"

Alvin had only seen Simon like this one other time, and he knew that this was the one time to not argue with. So Alvin did the only smart thing he could think of, "Of course, whatever you say Simon." Alvin said in a half terrified voice.

The two brothers came back to the rest of the group. Alvin said to the girls, "Okay we'll help, so what's the guy look like?"

Brittney first looked bewildered at how fast Alvin changed his mind, then changed it to concern as she tried to remember what William looked like. Brittney described him the best she could, then Alvin took over, "Okay, here's the plan we need two watches and we'll split into two groups. Brittney; you, Eleanor, and Simon go one way and search. Me, Theo and Janette go the other way. We meet back right here in one hour. Okay?"

Brittney was a little confused, "Why do we have to do what you say? Who made you in charge?"

"Well, the way I figure it, probably after another hour, he'll be so far gone, it'll be next to impossible to find him. And the reason we're splitting up the way we are, is because that way none can leave without screwing over their own side. And we need watches, obviously, to know what time it is." The others, especially Simon, just stared in disbelief at Alvin that such an intelligent plan came from him. "Any other questions? No. Good, let's go."

After about half an hour of searching the amazing city of Athens, Alvin was beginning to truly doubt this story's authenticity. Theo wasn't looking too well, and Janette was just trying her best to help. She was so worried screwing up about looking for the guy that she almost missed something important. "Uh Alvin, I think I see him."

"Janette, you've said you've seen him five times now. Two times it was a girl, and once it was an old man. Who is it this time, Dave?" Of course, just to make her feel better and the chance she might be right, he looked anyway. Alvin took a double take when he realized that it was actually the guy they were looking for. Alvin went over the details of the guy in his mind and there was no mistaking it; this was him. "Oh my God, that's him. Good work Janette."

"Thanks Alvin." Janette was a little surprised that he actually thanked her.

"Okay, guys lets go. We should be able to sneak up on him. Then when we get close we can grab him."

Theodore wasn't feeling well, from his pain, so he didn't really feel up to it. "Can I just sit here for a while Alvin?" Theodore asked with some obvious discomfort in his voice.

"Sure, me and Janette can get him. You can sit down and rest." Alvin and Janette casually walked up to their suspected thief until they were roughly a foot behind him, before he seemed to notice anything wrong. Alvin walked alongside the boy made another look at his face to confirm his identity.

At that moment, the boy named William noticed the chipmunks walking alongside him, and thought that they might be with the girl he saw earlier (cause how many chipmunks do you really see walking around). He panicked and broke into a run to try and escape from them. Alvin broke into a run after him, but couldn't seem to catch up, due to all of the carts and obstacles blocking their way, that William seemed to jump over easily.

Theodore was sitting on a stoop trying to get over his stomach ache, when he noticed the boy they were trying to catch running towards him. He stood motionless in fear as the William sprinted in his direction only to see the young chipmunk too late. William tried to avoid Theodore thinking it was a trap and tripped into a pile of crates.

Alvin caught up to the half conscious boy, after he made sure Theodore was alright. He grabbed William to make sure he couldn't get away again. "Alright, we got you now give me back my friend's money."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't even know who you are."

"Oh really, firstly how do you not know the leader of one the greatest bands on the planet, and second if you don't know what I'm talking about then why did you run? It's not like someone just starts running for no reason."

"Please just let me go"

"I will, just as soon as you give me what I asked for."

William realized he had no choice put to give up, that is without actually hurting someone. Not to mention a crowd was starting to form. "Fine, I'll give you your money back, just get off of me." Alvin got off him as requested.

William reached into his pocket and took out the wallet he had stolen from Brittney. "There's your money back now leave me alone and I promise not to bother you again."

Alvin checked the wallet and found nearly all the money in the wallet from what Brittney said. "I just have one question guy, why did you take her money?"

"I don't know, easy target, easy money, the thrill of it, I'm not sure really. "

"You mean it's not for some sad reason like to feed yourself, or maybe your sick sister. Something like that."

"No. Actually I'm pretty well off. I just like to steal, and your friend seemed, as you Americans say, 'easy pickings'."

Alvin couldn't believe that a person, barely a teenager, would steal just for the sake of stealing. "Get the hell out here you asshole, Get out of here before I get my brothers and we kick you ass." William got up and ran off.

"I can't believe that guy. What kind of guy would steal for no reason at all other than he's bored?"

Janette couldn't grasp what would posses an individual to do that, "Maybe he was lying. Maybe he's just too proud to say there is something wrong."

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter." Alvin looked at the watch, "Damn it, we need to get back. We're going to be late."

Brittney, Eleanor, and Simon were sitting around the girls' balloon quite dejected, having not found the boy nor any trace of him. Brittney sat feeling horrible at the fact that this was her fault, and upset because Alvin and the others weren't back yet. "Where are they? They're fifteen minutes late!"

"If we're lucky it's because they found the guy." Simon said trying to calm Brittney down. At that moment Simon saw Alvin, Theodore and Janette coming up the street casually walking but looking disappointed. When Alvin was sure the others were in hearing distance he asked them, "So did you guys find him?" Brittney couldn't believe what she was hearing. If Alvin was asking if they found them, then that must mean that they didn't find them either. Brittney almost broke down. They were now in the middle of Athens with little food and no money. She just felt like crying. She even felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

Even though Simon knew what the answer he still had to ask, "So you didn't find him either?" Simon asked dismally.

"Actually, we found him and got the money."

The two chipettes and chipmunk looked at Alvin with shock and disbelief. "Wait, you actually found him?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, we did."

"Then were you acting like you didn't?" Simon asked.

"Because I thought it would be funny. And it was." Alvin said before he burst out laughing.

"Screw you all, Alvin." Brittney said waking up from her time in shock.

Alvin and the others explained what had happened with William and the money, and how he was just being a jerk and a clepto to steal it all in the first place. And pretty soon it seemed time to split and continue this competition. Each chipmunk said goodbye to their respective counterpart.

As Simon said goodbye to Janette, "I really hope you guys have good luck from now on, and I hope to see you guys at home."

"I'll miss you Simon," Janette said as they hugged. "I know everything will turn out all right."

Eleanor said goodbye to Theodore," I'll miss you, Theodore." She kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself."

Theo was still hurting so it seemed his goodbye, was lackluster. "I'll miss you too, Eleanor." He then hugged her loosely to avoid the pain.

The two groups split and left Alvin and Brittney to say good bye to each other.

After all the sadness from the day, the goodbyes seemed relatively morbid. As if they thought they would never see each other again. That is, except for the two charismatic chipmunks.

"Bye, Brittney."

"Good bye, Alvin"

"Well, I guess this means we're back to our competition, doesn't it?"

"I guess it does. All that's left to do is to give you your reward for helping us out."

"That's alright, you don't have to do that." Alvin said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, what do you mean I don't have to give it to you. I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah, well the truth is that I wanted a lead. So I took the money already and bought some groceries. So we could just get right back on the road. See ya." Alvin said running grabbing his brothers hands.

"Alvin you cheating jerk I'll get you for this?" Brittney said running back to the balloon trying to catch up.

Janette's Diary

July 3rd: Morning

Well, I guess things turned alright yesterday. After we left the boys, we rushed to get the food to get going, but I think we forgot something. Oh well, I'm sure I remember what it is eventually.

That whole chase was really exciting; I just can't believe I actually helped. I got goose bumps when Alvin jumped on that guy.  
He was just so heroic. I don't know if I'll ever forget that experience.

I guess our next stop is Cairo. I hope it's not too hot. I think I have sunscreen somewhere in the bags. I just hope I get to see the Pyramids. Uhh, I guess there's not much else to write. So… gotta go.

Alvin's Journal

July 3rd: Morning

Whew, glad to be out of there and glad that it's over, on to Turkey. I know now, however, that we can't take anymore out of the way breaks. Unfortunately, that means that we can't get Theodore to the hospital. So to remedy his situation, with some of the money I took from Brittney, I bought some stomach and pain medicine for him. I gave it to him after Simon went to sleep, and I'm sure he won't wake up any time soon, considering I put some of the sleeping pills I also bought into his water at dinner. So he should get a good night sleep after all the time he's spent awake. Anyway, something about that William guy just got to me. I mean why would someone do something that evil? And he wasn't even stealing for the money; he was just doing it to do it. I don't know. It's just annoying, oh well. I know Simon's been warning and thinking this was a bad idea. This may be the first time I'm starting to agree with him. But it's too late to quit… I'm just not sure. Okay, how about this if something else goes bad in Turkey we go home. I've had enough of all this. I see Simon's starting to wake up so I'll wrap this up.

A/N: OMG!!! This has taken way, way, way too long. After writing some, taking a loooong break, and then finishing the rest in like two days. I am just annoyed with myself. The next chapter shouldn't take that long, since I'm going to be getting a lot of free time very soon/So until then, keep R&R.

Peace out

LukAng


	4. The Innocence of One

THE CHIPMUNK DISATER

A/N: Well, here it is the next chapter. Thank you for your reading and reviews. And let me just tell you now for you loyal readers who wonder about the future of this story, just as a warning in case you'd rather not read this chapter: up until now, you've only been on the edge of the darkness. From now on you plunge full into it. So from now on it is rated M. Starting in this chapter, the Interpol agents have become part of the story. They have just found out about the balloon race and diamond smuggling so they are now chasing the chipmunks and chipettes. The reasoning for my putting this into it now is because without the Interpol agents, the chipettes would not have had a hard time in Cairo. There are also some story changes between this and the movie to allow for more to happen. Not much has happened between the last chapter and this one. It's mostly been traveling, sleeping and eating.

Chapter 4: The Innocence of One

Eleanor's Diary

July 4th: Night

Happy 4th of July, I guess; it's almost over. I can't believe this is how we're spending Independence Day. We could have been sitting at home, or go out and see some fireworks, but no. We have to spend it in a place that I think doesn't even have an independence day, nowhere near any family or friends, except for each other. It's just getting hard to imagine us ever getting home. It's almost as if the closer we get to the end, the farther we'll ever be to getting home again.

Things haven't gotten any better since leaving Athens and the chipmunks. First we were in such a hurry to get back in the sky that Janette forgot just how much water we need and only got enough for like a day maybe two if we conserve it, not to mention we barely had time to get any good food, hell, who am I kidding good food. We haven't had a decent meal since before we left. I mean we're fed and everything, but the kind and quality of the food we have to buy is not that good. And I think it's finally catching up with us. Brittney tries to hide the fact that it's affecting her, but she seems to be slightly shivering all the time and when she's asleep it's even worse. Janette has been sleeping way too much to be healthy, and when she isn't sleeping she just seems weak and having fainting spells. Even I'm tired, although I do seem to be holding up the best. I guess sometimes being a little chubby is a good thing. Even though we try to maintain a cherry attitude, no one really talks anymore. I just can't believe that it was just over ten days ago that this started.

I guess I'm mostly scared because of this dream I had last night that just seemed too real to just be a dream. We were all at home, all six of us, just sitting watching television, or talking, or just doing random things. Anyway, everything seemed normal at first, then I looked at Janette and it looked like she was disappearing. She said she was going to get something to drink and she left. I wanted to see if I could help her, but for some strange reason, it was as if I was glued to my seat and I couldn't get up. I looked over at Theodore and was if he was wasting away, almost as if his body was just disintegrating and melting into the floor. That weirded me a little. I call over at Brittney to see if she saw anything weird, but she didn't move. I called louder, but still didn't even budge. It was almost as if she was just frozen. As I was looking at Brittney trying to get her attention, I heard a scream over to the right. I looked to where it came from and all I could see was blood. When I saw where it came from, I nearly screamed in my dream. I really wish I had, then I might've woken myself up. I looked to the wall and both Alvin and Simon were hanging from it. Alvin was hanging from a noose and Simon a spear through his chest. That's when I heard Janette come back with her drink. I looked back at her and it was if her body had decomposed. I saw that in her hand she held a drink; the skin on her arm was just melting off. I could see the bone on her arm sticking out. I looked at her other arm and realized that there was barely anything there; it was just an icky, gooey stump.

That's when, in my dream, I closed my eyes and cried out for it all to stop. I heard them all calling my name, and I opened my eyes. Everything looked normal again. Everyone was asking me if I was alright. I thought it was all a dream; everything had been a dream, even this trip. That's when I finally got up from my chair, and went to the bathroom. And I remember going in there and washing my face, then after I dried my face off, I looked in the sink and I saw blood in the sink. Then, fearing what I would see, I looked in the mirror and saw that it was my face that was half gone. I stood shocked for what seemed like almost a minute, I then screamed the loudest I could. And that's when I woke up.

Oh my God. I have never had a dream that bad. I don't even know what to think. It scares me to the bone just writing it down. Please God. I beg of you, please help us. Please.

Eleanor

Janette's Diary

July 5th: Evening

We're almost at Cairo, and if everything goes as Brittney says, then it should be an in and out thing. I'm so nervous. I always seem to get nervous right before a drop off. I guess I'm kind of glad it's almost over. I just want to go home. It's really hot out here even though the sun's almost all the way down. And it's so dry here, I'm just so thirsty. I can't believe that I forgot to get the water, how could I be so stupid? I just know that if one of us gets dehydration or a stroke, I know that's it's my fault. If someone does get it I hope that it's me, I deserve it. I tried giving them some of my water but they refused, saying I needed it. I don't deserve such good sisters.

I just hope that everything goes as well as we want them to. I hope my sisters know that I love them very-

At that moment a grappling hook came over the basket. It yanked on to the side pulling the basket down, closer and closer to the ground.

"What's going on?" Janette cried out.

"It looks like we're trying to be boarded." Eleanor exclaimed.

"We need to get them out of here." Brittney said as she pulled on the grappling hook, trying to get it off the basket. But as soon as she succeeded in the pulling one hook off she saw the men throwing another hook toward them. She grabbed one of their suitcases and blocked the hook before it could get to them.

She thought this might be all, but there seemed to be quite a large group of men after them. All of a sudden, Eleanor saw one of the men fire a crossbow at the balloon. The arrow flew through the air and hit a couple of the ropes and frayed them to where they snapped. The basket tipped and Brittney fell off the side from the jerking. Eleanor and Janette grabbed her hands as the men continued to throw hooks at the basket bringing it closer and closer to the ground. Within seconds the balloon had crashed and the girls were being taken by the armed men.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Brittney shouted at the men.

"SHUT UP! GET ON THE GROUND!" one of the men screamed back at them, the girls couldn't help but get quiet. The men tied them up to keep them from trying to get away.

Eleanor overheard the men talking about taking them back to a palace, and to get the balloon repaired for the prince, it would make a good gift for him. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that whatever it was, it definitely wasn't good.

***30 MINUTES LATER***

By the time that the girls had been brought back to the palace, Brittney seemed to regain her confidence, "If you don't put me down immediately, I'm going to get very, very rough with you."

"Brittney, be quiet, we don't know what they're going to do with us, and we don't want to make them mad." Eleanor said.

"What they better do is let us go!" Britney exclaimed.

The girls could hear coming from a throne a voice command in a very monotone and robotic voice, "I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" followed by another younger voice replying, "Oh no you won't, I will rule the world. Ha ha ha." What they saw seemed to be a young boy of no more then maybe nine years old.

All of a sudden he noticed the girls and suddenly became very elated. He called to one of his guards, "Contact Jamal, tell him that he can have the dolls, but I want the girls."

His guard responded in shock, "But Jamal specifically ordered the girls to be returned."

"I do not take orders from Jamal; I am doing him a favor. And as payment I keep the girls."

"But what would your father say?"

"I do not know, Akil. Why don't you ask him yourself?" He indicated towards a doorway right behind where the girls could see. Two men came out one seemed to be in his late thirties and the other no more than seventeen. From what it looked like, the older man was both of the boys' father.

"Father! I want these girls to be my wives, but this man says I can't. What do you think, oh father of mine?"

The man said "Prince Najja is correct Akil, we have granted those Americans a favor and we require payment, and since it is his birthday today, I am granting his request to keep the girls here. However, I am will only allow him to keep one of them, another will go to Prince Okpara if he desires. But Najja shall have first choice."

The older boy seemed visually annoyed at this. "Father! Why should he have first choice?"

"I have already told you. It is because it is his birthday today." Then in a lower voice so that only the older prince would hear. "Not to mention, you know his odd… likings, don't you?"

"You mean the whole animal thing" The prince said in the same subdued voice.

"Exactly. If he wants to marry a chipmunk, then so be it. You can do with yours what you will."

"Thank you father." Prince Okpara said.

"Oh thank you father!" The boy prince said. "I want the loud and beautiful one." The prince exclaimed motioning toward Brittney.

"I don't think so!" yelled Brittney. "You can't just treat us like slaves!"

The sultan came up to the girls and bent down to just above Brittney's level, "I understand that you may feel that way, so I'll give you two options. You three can either do as we say, and stay in the palace, or you can spend the rest of your short lives in our dungeon, where the prisoners there will be able to do anything they want. Now what is your decision?"

The girls couldn't believe their ears, either become slaves and wives to these evil princes, or become basically worthless sex toys to filthy and probably even more ruthless prisoners. The girls only stood there wide mouthed and speechless.

"That's what I thought. Guards, take this girl away to his room." The guards came up to Brittney and dragged her away from her sisters. "Now Okpara, my son, choose the girl of your preference."

The older prince came up to the two remaining girls examining them. "Untie them, I want a good look at them." The guards untied the girls. The teenage prince was quite confident that these two young chipmunks wouldn't be trying anything sneaky now that they were untied, so the guards didn't even have to hold them to keep them still, although they still kept their weapons on ready.

Prince Okpara took an even closer look at the two, Janet and Eleanor were worried about just how close the prince was getting, but they didn't dare move. Eleanor knew that the young man was eyeing Janette and she heard Janette whimper, but didn't do anything. The prince then was looking really close to Eleanor, but she still couldn't see him.

All of a sudden she felt him grab her skirt to look at here ass. She turned around and slapped the young prince, and all of a sudden regretting it. Less than two seconds after slapping the ruler, there was a weapon in her face.

Prince Okpara called the guard off of young Eleanor. "Back off, no need to get violent with the girl for such a small act. I've made my decision father."

Eleanor became even more nervous than ever. She was worried that her action may have very well made her the selection to be this man's future bride. 'Oh why did we have to go on this trip? Me and Brittney are going to be slaves to these fiendish princes, and Lord only knows what's going to happen to Janette.' Eleanor started to cry as she waited for her name to be called.

Janette also felt that things could not get worse. She was so sad about what had transpired, and she as well thought that everything was her fault. She couldn't think of exactly how it was, but she knew that if they got out of this, that Brittney and Eleanor would have a rightful reason to be mad at her.

"Well Okpara, what is your decision."

"Father, I will take the tall, quiet one. She will make a much better slave then the short porky one."

Eleanor stared stunned from what she had just heard. He had actually chose Janette over her. It wasn't that she was complaining, there didn't seem to be a good outcome in any case, but she was still a little surprised. Wait a minute, now that he had chose Janette, what would happen to her.

The Sultan spoke up, "Fine Okpara, you may have that one, as I said you may do with her whatever you will. I am returning to my chambers, I have much work to do."

"But Father," the elder prince wondered, "what will become of this last one? Shall we return her to the Americans?"

Eleanor seemed to get a glimmer of hope when she heard those words uttered. Maybe she'll be able to get out of here after all, then she'll go home and find someone who can help to get her sisters home as well. She would hate to leave them here but it would be the only way. She felt the hope rise in her but she knew that she shouldn't show it for fear of it not happening.

Unfortunately, those hopes were quickly dashed as the sultan spoke, "No, I have already thought of what to do with this one." The sultan raised his voice so everyone in the room could hear, "Attention everyone, in commemoration of my younger son's birthday and new bride, and to mark the occasion of my elder son gaining a brand new slave, we are going to have a celebration tomorrow. That is right we shall have a DELICIOUS CHIPMUNK FEAST!"

A/N: First of all let me just say that this is actually not the end of this chapter. I feel that I need to post something and I can't think of _exactly_ what to do next. I am continually trying to make the next section just perfect, unfortunately I have been a little distracted with work and the like. Please be patient. And please, PLEASE, review. I love to have your input and it really motivates me to continue. Thanks.

Peace Out

LukAng


End file.
